Injustice League
The Injustice League are basically jerks. It's pretty clear that they fight the Justice League... right? I mean, they just took the name and reversed it. At least the Legion of Doom had the decency not to call themselves the "Super Enemies". Original gangstas The first Injustice League of the Silver Age was one of those mind-swappy deals. Some villain that nobody really hears from much got super pissed, and teamed up a bunch of costumed freaks to fight the JLA. Kanjar Ro helped, but he had a date that night or something so he couldn't come. They switched minds with the regular League for like a day or two. And then Green Lantern pulled some magical crap that made everything better, and everybody forgot about the whole thing. Then, both teams laughed it off and went for pizza. Membership * Agamemno * Lex Luthor * Black Manta * Chronos * Catwoman * Doctor Light * Felix Faust * Mister Element * Penguin * Sinestro Justice League Antarctica Amazingly, the next team was even less successful. Designed to fight the Justice League International, the second Injustice League not only didn't do anything evil... they started doing hero shit. After getting their asses kicked by the dumbest incarnation of the Justice League since Detroit, Maxwell Lord put their sorry butts to use. And established them as a Justice League... in Antarctica. Led by G'nort, possibly the universe's least competent Green Lantern. Later, everybody had to work for the Suicide Squad and they pretty much all bought it when that happened. Membership * Big Sir * Cluemaster * Clock King * G'nort * Major Disaster * Mighty Bruce * Multi-Man * Scarlet Skier Injustice Unlimited Finally, somebody decided to do it right. Lex Luthor, the Joker and Cheetah formed the latest incarnation because... well, they just all kind of had an axe to grind. They set themselves up in the Hall of Doom and everything, old-school style. Eventually, they wanted to conquer the entire United States. The Injustice League also managed to totally crash Green Arrow and Black Canary's wedding, which was SO RUDE. They captured the entire League in small groups... but they didn't count on one thing. Firestorm gave Batman a pencil, and he kicked everybody's ass with that. The team was captured, and in Salvation Run, Amanda Waller deported their sorry asses over the border... to a planet a bazillion miles away from anything. When they came back, they were kinda angry. And when people are angry, sometimes they start hanging out with the wrong crowd and making bad decisions. Membership Leaders: * Lex Luthor * Joker * Cheetah * Doctor Light * Fatality * Gorilla Grodd * Killer Frost * Parasite * Poison Ivy * Shadow Thief Redshirts: * Amazo * Black Manta * Black Spider * Body Doubles * Brain * Cheshire * Clayface * Deathstroke * Doctor Sivana * Effigy * Giganta * Girder * Hammer & Sickle * Hyena * Iron Cross * Jewelee * Jinx * The Key * Killer Croc * Lady Vic * Major Force * Magenta * Mammoth * Manticore * Metallo * Mister Freeze * Mister Terrible * Monsieur Mallah * Nocturna * Phobia * Prankster * Psimon * Queen Bee * Rag Doll * Scarecrow * Shaggy Man * Shimmer * Shrapnel * Skorpio * Sonar * T.O. Morrow * Tar Pit * Toyman * Tremor * Two-Face * Volcano Man * Warp External Links * * Injustice League at the DC Database Category:Supervillain teams